


A Silly Master and his Elf

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is in labour at St Mungos and to the general astonishment to the Weasleys, Kreacher is invited to wait in the waiting room with them. People changed during the war and the house elf is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Master and his Elf

Ron sat dozing with his head on Hermione's shoulder. She had a book in her lap and for the first time in a while it was one of her choice and nothing to do with her job. Arthur paced nervously from one end of the waiting room to the other as Molly sat knitting a new set of mittens for the baby. 

Then curled up near a chair, to the astonishment of everyone in the room himself included, was Kreacher the house elf.

"He's part of the family! He's staying!" Harry had roared as he followed Ginny into the delivery suite. Even now he glowered at Hermione from time to time but he was happy to be part of Harry's family and happy to serve. Harry had agreed that Kreacher could live in the attic with the portrait of Mrs Black if he could get the old hag to tell them how to get it down. Of course, this was providing she stayed silent. 

Kreacher was excited at the idea of his Master having a baby and better still that Mistress was of pure blood. House elves prided themselves on being able to take care of their family's children. Kreacher was determined that the child would be seen but not heard if Master and Mistress were busy. The child would not hurt themselves with magic while Kreacher was around and his Master would always get a good night's sleep. Master Harry said that he was going to take care of the baby and that there was no need but Master Harry was a half-blood and a bit stupid really. 

Kreacher didn't like being hated by people. House elves want to be loved. He hoped that the new baby would love him and enjoy their time together. House used their magic to levitate bricks for the babies and stop them falling down stairs. Kreacher hoped the baby would be like Regulus and not like Master Sirius was. Draco Malfoy had been a coward but Master Harry had fought like Master Regulus had so that was the only house Kreacher wanted to be with after the war. When he wanted to he could still work hard. He could be a proper elf. 

"It's a boy!" Master Harry screamed while bursting into the room. He still refused to let Kreacher sort his robes right and get all the dust off. Silly Master. Kreacher pulls himself to his feet by the chair. The family of the Mistress flocked to his master but Kreacher waited, his ears flapping to hear. 

"Kreacher, fantastic. It is a boy. James. James Sirius. I forgot the blanket we want to take him home in. Can you go and fetch it for me? Maybe bring some sandwiches for everyone?" Master looked haggard and tired and Kreacher realised they had been at St Mungos for nearly sixteen whole hours. 

Kreacher bowed deeply, "An honour, Master. Right away." 

Hogwarts was nice but having a proper home to take care of was better.


End file.
